Compendium:Heroes:General Tips
The most important thing that new players of Footmen Frenzy tend to miss, is using healing salves. They are free and available from the Wut're ya buyin'? shop at the back of your base. They turn off if you are attacked, however, they are your best option considering base healing was removed in 5.0. The beacon next to your base has an ability which puts a salve on a nearby hero. Heroes are the wildcard in a game of Frenzy. Heroes can reach a max level of 18, and have three six level skills with a three level ultimate. This means that it is impossible to get max out each skill. Though many people neglect their hero and pump money into army upgrades, a well chosen hero can make or break your game. There are over 40 heroes to choose from, including all of the heroes from the standard Warcraft game. These regular heroes have the same skillsets as they always have, though a few like Farsight have been replaced by a more useful skill. Level 6 skills are so overpowered that they're ridiculous, until you consider that there are millions of units on the screen and everyone else has the same options as you. The third and fourth tavern is composed of custom heroes, named for people in the NoHunters community. These heroes are not always better than the normal ones, but they are fun to play and some have powerful skills. There are two special heroes in this tavern, Avalanche and Death Sheep. It is much harder to win with these heroes, so give them a try if you want an extra challenge. The two special heroes disappear after two minutes, so if you want one you must decide immediately. If you have trouble choosing a hero, you can also go Random. This gives you a random hero from any of the four taverns (remember that you can only choose or random Avalanche or Death Sheep in the first two minutes of the game). As of 5.1, the random heroes no longer come with free items, Jaood's Amulet of Power (which gives you bonus health and mana), and Boots of Speed (which increase movement speed). Going random makes the game much more interesting for everyone. You will never become an expert at Frenzy unless you random. The only way to learn all the strengths and counters for heroes is to play them yourself and see what other people beat you with. As another incentive, there are two secret heros that can ONLY be played when you pick the Random option. Don't forget that you can save your skill points for later levels. Many heroes have two dominant skills that you would want to maximize as soon as possible. Say, for example, you have a Keeper of the Grove and you don't like Entangle. You can get Thorns at Level 1 and Force of Nature at Level 2. When Level 3 hits, you are not eligible to add anymore points to those skills. Most novices will spend their 3rd point on Entangle because it's the only one available. However, if you wait until Level 4, you will have 2 points saved up which you CAN use on your favourite two skills. Here is a sample plan for a hero where you want to maximize two skills and your ultimate: # Skill A # Skill B # Wait # Skill A & Skill B # Wait # Ultimate # Skill A & Skill B # Skill C # Wait # Skill A & Skill B # Ultimate # Wait # Skill A & Skill B # Wait # Wait # Skill A, Skill B, & Ultimate # Skill C # Skill C Note: Unless otherwise mentioned in the guides, durations on single-target spells that affect both heroes and units are listed for heroes, since you are more likely to cast the spells on heroes. In Footmen Frenzy, you gain the most experience by being near the battle where you and your allies are killing other units. You will often see teams choose only two heroes while the third player techs. The logic is that three armies will generate lots of experience, and the two heroes will level up much faster, since they don't have to split experience with a third hero. Keep in mind that there are experience-cap rules built into Frenzy which are intended to make all strategies (tri-hero, 2 hero + tech, 1 hero + 2 tech, 3 tech) reasonably viable. Category:Heroes